I murder love in the night
by Andersen-Walker
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, elle entraîne des choix, parfois, et aussi des conséquences, heureusement ou malheureusement ? Hannigram.


**Fandom:** Hannibal.

 **Genre:** One-shot.

 **Pairing:** Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham.

 **Rating:** Euh...Bonne question. Je dirais T.

 **Auteur:** Alors...Hmmm...je sais pas tellement quoi dire, je l'avoue. Euh...ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait. L'envie était là, omniprésente, bien vivante, mais la peur encore plus, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. Bon, je me suis enfin décidé à sauter le pas ! (toujours mieux que rien, non ?) Bon, je m'excuse d'avance mais c'est pas du grand art, c'est ma première fois j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir, je ne vous demanderais pas d'être indulgent je préfère l'honnêteté a l'hypocrisie alors surtout n'hésiter pas à me dire si quelque chose (ou plusieurs) ne va pas ! Je risque pas de vous mangez ! (Oh god...ne me tuer pas pour ce jeu de mots. C'était - _totalement -_ involontaire de ma part ! I swear !) De plus, je dois vous prévenir que je suis très, très fâché avec l'orthographe, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (si toutefois elle peut l'être)

 **PS:** Je m'excuse aussi, je pense ne pas avoir correctement respecté le caractère des personnages, mille excuse ! Donc on dit...OOC ?

 **PSS:** (ça se dit ?) La série est encore en cours de visionnage pour moi, il est donc normal que ce One-Shot ne suive pas la suite de la série. Il y a pas beaucoup de logique aussi.

(J'espère ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps !)

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

C'était mal, mal ? Oh oui, ça l'était. Je le savais, j'en étais sûr, j'en étais persuadé. Mais ça ne ma pas empêcher de sombrer, de me noyer, de m'étouffer, de commettre l'irréparable. Oh non, rien ne me contraignais, rien, sauf, peut-être, cette fine lame bien trop aiguisé qui dansait, virevoltait près de ma jugulaire. Un peu trop près, beaucoup trop près. Ou alors, peut-être, était-ce son sourire, son affreux sourire, son magnifique sourire qui se reflétait sur la lame ou encore son souffle chaud qui frappait ma nuque dans un rythme cadencé, presque maîtrise. J'étais la proie, il était le prédateur. J'étais piégé, bloqué, coincé. Coincé entre son corps puissant, réconfortant, contre lequel je désirais m'appuyer, m'appuyer pour ne pas tomber, il était ma bouée et cette lame qui riait de moi, s'amusant de la situation, torturant les derniers fragments de ma volonté qui s'effritait, se brisait. Dans mes mains se tenait les restes, écrasé, de l'organe vital de cette pauvre femme, qu'avait-elle fait ? Rien, sûrement. Son cœur qui battait encore il y a de cela quelques instant avait été arraché vif de son corps. Il avait fallut un seul coup, un seul coup pour lui retirer ce que l'homme a de plus précieux, la vie. Un coup brutal, fatal. Le corps gisait, baignant dans le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de l'abdomen ouvert de la victime, encore frais, sur le carrelage sombre. Elle était belle, plus belle que jamais, là, allongé au centre de cette mare de sang qui était la sienne. Il se répandait lentement, grappillant centimètre par centimètre du sol de la cuisine amenant avec lui une légère odeur acre. Sa peau pâle portait encore les couleurs de la vie, si colorée, si rosée. Elle avait l'air paisible, on aurait pu la croire endormie, prête a ce réveiller à tout instant. Mais la vérité était bien là, devant mes yeux. Morte, elle était morte. Tuée, lâchement assassinée. Par qui ? Moi, sans doute. Non, ceci était définitivement mon oeuvre, si toutefois l'on peut nommer ceci d'"oeuvre". Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un corps avachi à mes pieds. Une esquisse ratée, sans intérêt.

-Will...

-Hannibal...soufflais-je en sentant le bout de la lame s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Quelques gouttes de mon fluide vital se faufilèrent malicieusement en dessous de mon vieux pull, délavé. L'arme qui me menaçait il y a encore peu se tenait à présent à mes pieds, un bras puissant enserrait ma taille, une main retenait ma tête en arrière, je pouvais sentir mon souffle se répercuter dans son cou, caressant mes boucles, les enroulant , les tirant dans un geste ou se mêlait sauvagerie et douceur , tandis qu'une langue mutine me titillait l'échine. Langue qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ma nouvelle blessure, absorbant chaque goutte qui perlaient, essayant d'échapper à leur destin, à la fatalité. Laissant derrière son passage de longs sillages chauds et humides.

-Hannibal.

-Un problème Will ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Allons Will, tu le sais très bien, chuchota le psychiatre d'une voix suave tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Provoquant des nuées de papillons dans mon estomac, me fessant frémir, soupirer de plaisir.

-Ton corps est très réceptif Will, grogna le plus âgé alors que des mains baladeuses se posait sur mes hanches, le contact était chaud voir brûlant mais aussi et surtout agréable, ou alors était-ce moi ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qui sait ? Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire me faisant couiner. Son torse plaquer contre mon dos et son bassin coller au mien me rendait fou, fou de désir. Il était fou et j'étais fou de lui, aliéné, enchaîne.

-Will. Viens, suis nous. Suis moi.

-Vous ? demandais-je dubitatif, laissant un rire amer s'échapper de mes lèvres sans pouvoir le retenir.

-Oui, Will, nous. Je ne suis pas seul.

Cet à ce moment précis que je la vit, elle, Abigail. Là, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe noire d'encre, ses cheveux ébène reposait sur ses frêles épaules, son teint était terreux, ses yeux bleues océans me scrutaient, m'analysaient sous un regard attendrit. _Attendrit ? Pourquoi ? Qui avait-il d'attendrissant ?_

-Bonsoir Will, lança la jeune fille, se plantant en face de moi tout en évitant le cadavre. Cachant a présent le miroir qui jusque là trônait fièrement devant moi.

-Bonsoir Abigail.

Elle sourit, un sourire bienveillant, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition.

-Alors Will, nous rejoindras tu ? Demanda calmement la jeune fille, nullement troublée par la femme qui gisait à ses pieds. Son regard était perçant, déstabilisant. Cette désagréable sensation qu'elle pouvait lire en moi, me sonder, ne me quittait pas, au contraire, elle ne faisait que se renforcer, m'épuiser, le tic tac de la pendule était envoûtant, enivrant. Le rythme était entraînant. Irréelle, elle l'était. Tout droit sortit d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar. A voir. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle me prenait au dépourvu, une part de moi le savais et ce, depuis longtemps. Cette part de moi le désirais aussi ardemment. C'était grisant, révoltant, excitant au possible. Mais une autre part de moi était contre, elle, désirait simplement pouvoir les oublier, les réduire a néant. Les dévorer, les écraser pour n'en laisser que des miettes que se chamaillerait Crawford et le FBI. Ils le méritaient après tout. Non ? Les émiettés à travers le pays et les regarder courir après comme des petites souris courraient derrière un bout de fromage. Et la dernière, elle, n'était que curiosité. Curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait, curieuse de voir les visages de ses connaissances qui se disait être mes amis se décomposer, curieuse de tout et de rien. Juste curieuse au final. Elle voulait voir, savoir, simplement. Peut-être était-il temps pour moi d'embrasser cette noirceur qui grandissait dans mes entrailles. Mais étais-je à point ? N'était-il pas trop tôt ?

-Je...

-Prend ton temps Will, souffla Abigail. Patience est le maître mots.

-Rien ne presse, ajouta lentement Hannibal tout en se reculant, provoquant un froid et désagréable vide derrière moi. Chaleur, je voulais la retrouver, cette chaleur qu'il produisait, cette étincelle qu'il allumait en moi. Que seul lui pouvait provoquer et, sûrement, éteindre. Qu'avais-je à perdre après tout ? Ma seule vrai attache n'était autre que mes fidèles amis canidés. Rien, a part eux, ne m'obligeait à rester ici. Alors, pourquoi hésiter ? Il suffisait d'un mot, un si petit mot. Un mot si simple, utiliser depuis si longtemps par l'homme. Je relevais la tête pour me perdre dans deux orbes abyssales, me fixant avec une intensité déconcertante et pleine de tendresse, chose improbable. Une caresse, un frisson, seul lui pouvait me procurer ces sensations. Mon choix était fait.

-J'accepte.

-Dans ce cas, partons, dit Hannibal esquissant un sourire m'attrapant brusquement, me faisant presque tomber dans ses bras, exerçant une légère pression sur mes lèvres, me volant un baiser. Je sentais mon sang affluer dans mes joues à une vitesse ahurissante. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix, après tout,ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?


End file.
